The use of a foam board as a body board, surf board, water ski, snow sled or other recreational board is well known. Presently used sports boards of this type have at least two disadvantages. Firstly, present boards are insufficiently slick and do not have good gliding characteristics either through the water or on snow, and secondly, presently used boards are easily punctured and absorb water, making the board unduly heavy.
Polyethylene foam boards are known in the art, and have polyethylene foam sheet laminated to a polyethylene foam core. Known boards may have a lower surface of Surlyn, an ionomer sheet material manufactured by E.I. Du Pont and Company, Limited. While Surlyn provides a smooth finish to the lower surface of the board, it cannot be applied to either the deck or the edges of the board since it cannot be satisfactorily adhered to curved surfaces.